


An angel in his life

by olicity_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Arrow, Angel Diggle, Angel Felicity, Dark Oliver Queen, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicity_fics/pseuds/olicity_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver made many mistakes in his life. He regreted many choices he made, but unfortunately his choices brought him to situations that drove him to a dark path. The worse of them was be strained on an island for five years and living days from hell. Darkness invaded his soul and now being back home doesn't feel the same again. Is he going to find a new and better path for his life? Is he going to find light in his life? Maybe angels will help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loving can heal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!  
> This is my second fic! I always wanted to write about this idea I have. I hope you're going to like it. Since I have been writing another one ("Give us a try"), I don't know when I'm going to update it. But I'm working on a shedule for them.  
> As I told before in my other fic, I like AUs, so this one it's an AU fic, with no Arrow, but many other elements of the show. You may recognize some lines also :)  
> PLEASE, leave your COMMENT!! I love receiving and reading them, It makes me know what you guys think and if you are interested in continue reading it.  
> I apologize in advance for any mistake. English isn't my first language!  
> Happy reading! :D

CHAPTER 1:

“Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

(…)

Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier,  
Remember that with every piece of you  
Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die”

(Photograph – Ed Sheeran)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His soul is in darkness. In fact, it has been for a long time. Aside from his childhood, he doesn’t remember feeling warm and light in his life. Coming from a wealthy family had its perks, but not much love, attention, freedom. Of course in his teenage period he thought he was free and could do anything he wanted. What an illusion. He wasn’t free to live as he really wanted. He now sees that being a rebel, getting drunk in the clubs, sleeping with as many girls as he wanted wasn’t freedom. It was just an illusion. His parents always cared more about work and money than him and his sister. Raisa, their housekeeper, provided more love and affection to him and Thea than their parents. Robert Queen always wanted Oliver to take over for him running  Queen Consolidated and be a great businessman. But that wasn’t what Oliver Queen wanted. He dropped out of all four colleges and spent most of his youth partying, getting drunk, pissing his parents off, and cheating on his long-term girlfriend Laurel. Then the worst part came. To avoid moving forward in his relationship with Laurel, he made a terrible choice and got in that boat with his father. Well, from there he really sank into the darkness.

Lian Yu was literally his purgatory. That island made him make horrible decisions to keep safe and alive. It was better to die, he thought every day. But it seemed that it wasn’t supposed to go the way he wanted. Something always seemed to keep him alive and moving forward. He survived. Just that. Survive. Living wasn’t for him. Maybe enjoying life and experiencing the amazing things and feelings wasn’t for him. No. On his path, there was only pain, loneliness, coldness. Five years in hell made him change from that playboy persona he lived in the past, turning him into a monster, a murderer.

But now, 2012, he was back home. Home. Was Starling City really his home? He didn’t know anymore. He didn’t feel like he belonged here anymore. In fact, he feels like he belongs nowhere. Yet, here he is in the hospital, looking at this city wondering _What am I going to do?_. His father is dead. Sara is dead. He broke Laurel’s heart. He just brought disappointment to his family and to his city.

“Oliver?” a familiar voice came from his room’s door.

Slowly he turned around. Seeing his mother made him lift his lips in a small smile. Even with the tumultuous relationship between him and his family, he loved her. He always has.

“Mom…” he managed to say in an emotional low voice. “Oh my beautiful boy!” she whispered coming close to him, with tears in her eyes, giving him a hug.

“Oh my beautiful boy!” she whispered coming close to him, with tears in her eyes, giving him a hug.

Oliver embraced his mother, trying to get some comfort, warmth to his cold lonely soul. He felt her love for him in that moment. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he tried to connect to the moment, to let the reality of the moment bring him back to this “normal” world again. Deep inside he wanted it to happen. To feel that he could be normal again. A wave of sadness rushed over him because he knew there was no cure for his soul. How could he face life now? Is he able to fit in again?

“Oliver”? his mother called him detangling from the hug and looking at him. “I know this may sound idiotic, but, how are you? Do you feel well? Do you need something?”, she continued.

Looking in his mother’s eyes he thought how could he answer those questions. _I’m hollow, cold, sad. I feel terrible…_ He couldn’t say those things to his mother now. He could see the concern in her eyes and the hope that he was fine.

“I’m happy to see you again, mom.”, was what he answered. She smiled and hugged him again, whispering in his ear “I’m so happy to see you again my son! I missed you so much!”.

“The doctor said they’re just waiting for some tests results and soon we can go home. Thea is so excited to see you again! She wasn’t allowed to come to the hospital, but she waits for you at home.”

 _Thea…_ He’d missed his sister. She used to light his days when they were children. He always regretted not continue the connection with her when he became a teenager and in his early twenties. He was a jerk. Maybe now he is just a damaged jerk.

“I’m looking forward to seeing her again too.”

Once inside the car on the way home, Oliver looked at the window watching the city. Many things had changed. Just like him. What are people going to expect from him? The same idiot playboy? Or to replace his father at the company being a responsible businessman? Well, definitely he wasn't going to be either of them. But who is he gonna be? What is he gonna do with his life now? On the island, he just learned how to lie, not trust, fight, kill… Could he put those skills is his resume to apply for a job? For sure it wouldn’t be a legal job. He didn’t want to become a criminal either.

Lost in his thoughts, he hasn’t realized they had already arrived. The car stopped in front of the Queen mansion and the driver got off the car to open the door for him and his mother. Entering the mansion, he observed the place he had been raised at. It looked the same as 5 years ago. Pompous like always. He felt out of place here now, standing in the middle of the entrance hall.

“We haven’t changed much. You’ll see that your room is still exactly how you left it.” His mother said.

“Good to see you, Oliver”, said a tall black man with a British accent coming next to him. He tried to remember who he is.

“It’s Walter. Walter Steele…”

“You remember Walter? Your father’s friend from the company.” His mother said holding his arm.

He vaguely remembered the man. He almost didn’t put his feet in the company. But his face was familiar. Maybe from one of the business dinners his father used to do at their house.

“Yeah, I think I remember you.” He said shaking said man’s hand.

In front of them, he could see Raisa walking in his direction but stopping far from them. He then walked to her, held her hands.

“It’s good to see you, Raisa.” He said smiling at her. She was like a mother to him.

“Welcome home, mister Oliver.” She said with a warm and bright smile on her face looking him in the eyes. “I’m happy you’re back”, she turned her head in his mother direction and said, “Mister Merlyn phoned, he wants to join you for dinner”.

“Wonderful!” His mother answered.

Footsteps came from the left side of the stairs and he turned in that direction, waiting for who is coming. He knew it was her. Walking to the bottom of the stairs, he saw her.

“Hey, sis.”

“Oh my God… I knew it, I knew you were alive.” She said running towards him and hugging him. “I missed you so much!”.

“You were with me the whole time.” He whispered holding her tight.

It was a good feeling seeing his sister again. She had grown so much. But still has the same shining vibrant eyes. He missed her. Being back home brought him some joy for giving him the chance to see the people he loves again. He just hoped it was enough to help him to really be back.

***********************************************************************

“So? How do you think he’s gonna deal with that?” said Donna looking to his partner John who was standing next to her watching his guarded one from their watching screens from where they could observe well their guarded ones during their meeting moments.

Since today was a big step in Oliver’s journey, John, his guardian angel asked a meeting with Donna, since she was the superior in their category. He was worried about the path Oliver was going to choose after been through those horrible experiences. John had succeeded in his mission for had kept Oliver alive by giving the straight and protection he could. He couldn’t make Oliver choose the paths of his life, couldn’t force him to do anything, he was free to do as he wished. John just could help him do deal with the consequences of his actions, trying to make his life as best as possible.

John knew Oliver had to do better to himself and to his city. He had a mission to accomplish. But sensing Oliver’s feelings, he knew it was going to be hard to help him follow the better path. Oliver had let the darkness consume his soul to a quiet deep level. That’s why he needed Donna’s help.

“I really don’t know Donna. I’m really worried about him. He isn’t seeing any good perspective on his life. He feels lost. The darkness reached him deeply.” John said with a concerned expression.

“I understand you, John.”, Donna said with her loving voice. “I also can sense his dark feelings. But you know the best cure to all the souls in this world.”

“Love.”

“Yes.”

“I know. That’s why I came to you. You are the most evolved of our category and your specialty is the love. I was hoping you could give me more advice about my case.”

“Let’s see how he is going to deal with the situation now. He’s home and will get love from his family and friends again. Let’s see if he’s gonna open up to it. If he doesn’t, apply for another meeting with me. But remember, another meeting just can happen if you can’t deal with the situation by yourself, John. I have many other angels to help too.”

“Okay. Thank you so much, Donna.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll keep praying for him too. Remember everybody can be saved.”

John smiled already feeling hopeful. He’s going to pray a lot for his guarded one too.   


	2. The demons inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and response for this fic!! I'm really excited!  
> I'm trying to update it as soon as possible firstly because I want it to get to the same number of chapter as my other one and secondly because I don't think it's good to wait so long to continue reading a story, so here it is!  
> In this chapter you're going to see what Oliver is going to do after being back, what choices he is going to make and how Diggle will help him! Also before every chapter there is going to be an excerpt from a song related to the chapter, so pay attention to it!  
> PLEASE, leave your comment! Recommend it to other people you know that haven't read it yet!  
> Again I apologize for any mistake because English isn't my first language!  
> Happy reading! :D

CHAPTER 2:

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get too close

It’s dark inside

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide

 (Demons – Imagine Dragons)

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

               

Going to his room to get ready for dinner, Oliver contemplated the place that was once so familiar and now it’s unrecognizable to him. The man he sees in the mirror it’s a stranger, a lost man. Getting out from the shower and looking at his body in the mirror, he saw the scars and tattoos he got along those five years. He is damaged, in and outside. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he tried to calm down his heart.

After putting his clothes on, he went downstairs for dinner. At the entrance hall, a picture got his attention. It was a picture of him and his father. _How can I make you proud of me, dad? I failed you. You gave up your life so I could live and now… look what I've become. I can never keep the promised I made you. I don’t know how to be a better man._ The sound of a door being open interrupted his thoughts.

“What did I tell you? Yacht sucks!”, a familiar and friendly voice came from behind him by the door. _Tommy…_

“Tommy Merlyn…”

“I missed you buddy!” his friend said hugging him.

“I missed you too.” He really missed his friend. He had always been by his side.

“We have a lot the catch-up. Five years it’s a lot of time!”

“You’re going to have a lot of time. Now it’s time for dinner my boys.” Moira said coming to stand next to them.

Oliver prepared himself for what was coming. He knew sooner or later the questions were coming. Questions he definitely didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want his family to look at him differently, seeing the darkness he brought in his soul. Taking a deep breath he took his seat to wait for the dinner. Tommy started talking about random things he had missed while he was away when his sister asked:

“How was in there?”

There it is. He couldn’t avoid it any longer. How could he say that in that hellish island he had been tortured, beaten, forced to things he just wanted to forget.

“Cold.” He answered trying to dodge the topic.  

“What do you think about we go out tomorrow? Look around…”, Tommy asked saving him from the topic.

“That it’s a great idea, Tommy.” His mother said.

“Yeah, sure.” He answered.

***

 

Waking up abruptly after a nightmare, Oliver tried to take deep breaths to calm down and realize he wasn’t on that island anymore. He was safe. At least from outside. Inside demons haunted him, though. Looking at the clock on his nightstand he saw it was 4 am. Three hours sleep. After tossing and turning in bed, he just managed to fall asleep around 1 am. He knew he wasn’t going to go back to sleep so decided to get off of the bed and do some workout. First some push-ups and sit-ups then he put on a shirt, a hoodie and trainers to go for a jogging on the gardens.

Outside was cold. It was the early morning after all. However, his soul was colder. Jogging through the gardens made his body get heated, but nothing could warm him deep inside.

After lunch time, Tommy arrived to pick him up for the ride around the city. Inside the car, Tommy started the conversation.

“So, what would you like to see first? Is there a place you’d like to go?”

“Uhh… No. You lead the way.”

“Ok…” Tommy said but Oliver realized he was a little tense, nervous maybe?

“What’s going on, Tommy?”

“Uhh… nothing. Why?”

“Ask it already. Go ahead.”

Tommy fidgeted before saying:

“Why do you think I want to ask something.”

“Firstly, because I was away and presumed dead for five years. Everybody has questions for me. Secondly, I’ve been away for some time, but you’re still my best friend after all. I know you. So spill it out.”

“Busted. So… when do you plan to see her?”

 _Laurel…_ He had thought a lot about her during his time on the island. He cared about her a lot. They dated for many years and were still together when he decided to go into that boat. He missed her, but most of all he felt guilty. He had hurt her. Her sister died because of him. He was a complete idiot. If he could, he would never face her again. What was he gonna say? _Hey, Laurel. I’m back. Sorry, your sister died and I cheated on you with her. I missed you, though._ There is no way it could end up well.

“The silence means you are planning on hiding?” Tommy’s questions interrupted his thoughts bringing him back to the moment.

“I don’t know... She probably already knows I’m back, but I think I’m the last person she wants to see right now. It’s not a good idea to look out for her at the moment.”

“I understand. But sooner or later it’s gonna happen, you know? Face the reality.”

“Yeah, I’m well aware.”

“But take your time, bro. You’ve just been back for a day. You’ve got time to get used to be home again, interact with people, reconnect… the most important it’s that we have you back with us.”

Oliver gave him a small smile and thanked him. After looking around, walking around different areas in the city, Tommy asked.

"Would you like to go to some place to have a drink? I know a small simple place where we could go without calling much attention. It’s one of my favorite places in the last few years.”

“Yeah, sure. Would be good a place like that.”

Driving to a remote area in the city, Tommy continued the talking.

“After your accident, I felt like I was shot by an arrow in my heart. It made me miserable for having lost my best friend, but it also made me review my choices. The life we used to live wasn’t really the best for us. So I decided to change and that’s when I stopped partying, getting drunk and giving reasons to be on another headline in a magazine. So, two years ago I found this discreet pub where I can avoid the spotlights and paparazzi. I hope you also like it.”

“I’m sorry for what you’ve been through. Even ‘dead’ I cause hurt and problems to people…” Oliver said in a deep voice.

“Hey, it’s not your fault, Ollie. What happened helped me to become a better person. But I have to say that it’s much better having you with me again.”

Oliver smiled at his friend, wondering if he could learn a little from Tommy. Could he become a better man after everything as well? It was already getting dark when Tommy parked the car. The area was quiet, not many people around. Getting out of the car, they walked on the sidewalk, when Tommy pointed to an illuminated sign that says “Red Arrow” the letters were inside a luminous shaped heart with a red arrow crossing it.

“There it is. ‘Red Arrow’. It’s a pub where we can relax, have some drinks, food too and even better, sometimes they have live music.”

“Nice.”

Getting inside, Oliver could see the place was in low light, by the right side was a bar with some bartenders preparing drinks, in front of them a little to the left there was a small stage and there were many tables around. Most of them empty.

“We arrived early. In fact, I think it’s just opened. It’s around 7 pm, so probably yes. Later it’ll be crowded. But we won’t get live music today.” Tommy said leading Oliver to take a seat in the booth by the bar.

“I thought you have said it was a discrete place. If it is usually crowded how can we have privacy? And why no live music for us?” Oliver asked confused taking a sit next to Tommy.

“That’s the point, Ollie the crowd that comes here are interested in the same; they don’t come here to pay attention to the others, but the way around. And with more people, we have less chance to be recognized in the crowd. Also, the staff here are very discrete, the owner is very strict about the rules around here. And to answer your second question, live music just from Friday to Sunday.”

Oliver looked around while Tommy ordered their drinks. There were some guys sitting at the table next to them, some girls laughing out loud and drinking in a table a little far next to the stage. There was music playing but not so loud. By far he liked the place. Turning to look at his friend he said:

“I think I like this place. What did you ask for us?”

The evening went smooth for Oliver. He drank and talked to his friend, glad that Tommy avoided hard topics. He mainly talked about what Oliver had missed and about what had happened with him while Oliver was away. Around 11 pm Tommy’s phone rang and he excused himself to go answer it. Oliver finished his drink and looked around. That’s when the conversation at the table next to him got his attention.

“You don’t understand it, man! It has been years. I can’t waste this chance. That guy murdered my wife and daughter right in front of me! The police did nothing. He was free like a bird for all these years! Now that I’ve found him, I have to do something.”

“And what are you gonna do? Kill him? Torture him? You’re not the Punisher. Leave it to the police, Doug! I know you. You aren’t able to kill a fly!”

Oliver stopped paying attention to the conversation when Tommy came back.

“Sorry, buddy. Something came up and I have to go.”

“No problem, Tommy you can go ahead.  I would like to stay for a little, tough.”

“Are you sure? I brought you here. How are you going back home? It’s late.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m able to go home just fine. As soon as I get home I call you so you don’t be worried about me, ok?”

Tommy hesitated a little with a doubtful expression on his face.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave you here alone after you just came back.”

“Tommy,” Oliver said touching his friend’s shoulder, “I’m going to be fine. Soon I’m going back home and I haven’t forgotten my address. I can call a cab home.”

Tommy sighed and said:

“Fine. But promise you’re gonna call me.”

“Promise.”

“Ok. We talk soon, Ollie.” Tommy said hugging his friend. “It was good having a guy’s time with you again.”

“It was good for me too.” They got apart from the hug and Tommy walked out. Oliver asked one more drink and tried to pay attention to the conversation next to him again.

“… and where do you think you can find a guy to do the job? These things are dangerous and you can go to jail, man!”

“I haven’t much to lose anyway, Matt. The only thing I want in my life now is revenge for my family. I’m sure it won’t be so hard to find the right person for that. What isn't missing in this city are guys able to do this. And I can pay for it. You know our city it’s falling apart and the ones responsible for it don’t give a shit about the population. The police aren’t interested in making justice to my family, so I am going to do it by myself.”

Listening to that conversation, Oliver started wondering about what could have happened to the city while he was away. He could sense the sadness and rage in that man’s voice. Whenever happened, he was hurt and determined to do something about it. Maybe he could help him. Turning a little in his seat, Oliver looked in the men’s direction. One of them was in a suit, while the other one was in a normal shirt and jeans. If the city was in trouble and that man needed help, maybe Oliver could do something. He hadn’t other things to do with his life anyway. Maybe he should give it a try. He considered the possibilities of how could he approach the guy for more information. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. _Do you really think it’s the best idea to help him? What that man plans doing isn’t justice. What are you gonna do? Do the job he is asking for?_ Maybe this idea makes sense. But he needed to know more about it. Right at the moment one of the guys stood shaking his head and walking out. That was his chance, Oliver thought. Standing, he walked to the guy’s table and asked, “Can I have a sit here?” The guy looked up after his question with a confused look in his eyes.  

“Uhh…” the guy looked around then said “Sure. Who are you and what do you want?”

“Don’t you know who I am?” Oliver knew he looked different now. Shorter hair, grown stubble, more muscular, older… but he used to be on the news all the time and now he was the big news in the city. It was difficult to find someone who didn’t know who he was.  

Looking well to his face, the guy cocked his head trying to recognize him.

“Are you famous or something? ‘Cause I’m sure I’ve never met you. And if you are famous, I’m sorry. I haven’t much time for tabloids and TV.” That is good this guy doesn’t recognize him, Oliver thought. “No. I’m not. Just come here usually. My name is Jonas. I’m sorry to disturb you, but I couldn’t help myself. I overheard your conversation earlier and had to come over.”

“Are you a cop?” the guy said with big eyes.

“No, no, no. Don’t worry. I want to help you.” The guy looked unsure and watched him closely. So Oliver continued. “I understand your situation. I know this city isn’t in good condition lately.” He tried to convince the guy.

“This city it’s been hell. It is falling apart. We haven’t any security or justice. It’s just disunity.”

“Yeah…” Oliver doesn’t remember the city being this way. _What had happened to the city those five years?_ “Maybe I can help you if you let me.”

“You know, two years ago I came home from a long day of work to find my wife and daughter tied up in a chair in our living room while a guy was watching them and asking for money. As soon as I closed the door another guy took me by my arm pointing a gun to my head and asked for my safe’s code. I didn't know what to do. Watching my wife and daughter crying in front of me I said I would give anything to them if they let my family go. Saying I must give them what they wanted before they would let them go, I went with them to my safe and saw it was already empty.  I told the man that  I had many valuable things in there and did not know what happened to them but he didn’t believe me. Bottom line, they shot my wife and daughter and left me there with them. The police never found them and I lost my family. Two years and nothing.” The man now had tears in his eyes and one single tear ran through his cheek. “Some months ago I found the guys. They were right here in this pub. They didn’t see me. I couldn’t believe my eyes. They were free, drinking and laughing here while my heart was in pain for the loss of my family. I got some information about them and finally, I can have vengeance. But as much as I hate them, I’m not brave enough to get my hands dirty. I am an idiot. My family doesn’t deserve it.”

Oliver clenched his jaw and fisted his hands listening to the man’s story. He had seen many similar cruel cases. Right at the moment, his demons woke inside him thirsty for some blood. Anger and rage filled his soul and he saw red.

“How do you think you can help me? Look, I have money. I can pay for it. I just want for those guys to  pay for what they did to my family.”

“I know someone who could do the job for you. Just say what you want and it will be done.” Oliver said with a cold, low lethal voice. “You can keep your money.”

“My name is Doug, by the way. I’m sorry, Jonas, but how can I trust this guy to do the job if it’s free and he doesn’t know my case?”

“Well, call it a leap of faith. But I can promise you, whatever you want to be done, it will be done. You have nothing to lose.”

The man looked at him deep in thoughts. After a minute he said:

“Alright. You’re right. I have nothing to lose. I can give you a try. Tomorrow we can meet here again and I can give you all the information I have. Can you come?”

“Sure. 10 pm. I’ll be here.”

“Good.”

 

 

By the corner, John observed Oliver with a concerned expression on his face. _How can I convince him to give up on this idea? I can’t let him sink into darkness again. He didn’t accept the suggestion I whispered in his ear earlier. Ohh, Oliver… why do you have to be so stubborn?_

He got closer to Oliver when he was standing to go out of the pub to his way home. Walking by his side, John said:

“Forget this idea, Oliver. You aren’t going to bring justice by becoming a murderer, a punisher. You can find another way to help him. There is always a better way. You’ve just been back for a couple of days. Enjoy your time with your family and friends. Let them help you find your way back to them, to happiness. Try to heal your soul.”.

 

Getting in the cab, Oliver thought about his evening. Did he make the best choice? Is it the best way to help that man? What other way is there? The only thing he learned the last five years were being ruthless, cold, to use violence. Maybe there was only one way that he knew how to help right now. Tomorrow he was going to find out more about what that guy had for him. Maybe his skills could be useful for something in this city.

Sighing, John looked at Oliver sadly. It was going to be a hard path to him helping Oliver to find a better way.

 

***

The next day, Oliver was getting ready to go to “Red Arrow” again. He promised to meet Doug at 10 pm. Thea had tried to convince him to go to dinner with her, but he managed to convince her to be satisfied with having lunch at home, saying he wanted some time to himself during the evening.

Getting his Ducati, Oliver headed to his destination. He was aware the whole course he and Tommy did yesterday, so it wasn’t so difficult to find the place he was looking for. Entering the pub, he looked for a table in a hidden place in a corner. Taking his seat, he noticed that there was live music today. It was Friday. Lifting his hand to a waiter, he ordered a shot of neat whiskey. He was early, so there wasn’t any reason for being impatient. While he waited, again some thoughts came to his mind suddenly. _You still can change your mind and go home. Maybe it’s not a good idea. You have nothing to do with this situation. Why not help the city in another way?_  At that moment Doug sat on the chair across from him.

“I see you are a man of words. Honestly, I thought I wouldn’t find you here today.” He said looking at him.

“Of course I’d be here. I gave you my word.” Oliver answered already putting those thoughts in the back of his mind. “So, what do you have?”

“Well, I haven’t much information about them, to be honest. I noticed they are regulars here. Every Saturday they come, get some drinks and leave. They don’t stay longer than half an hour. I have to tell you, I tried to follow them, but it didn’t go anywhere. So, I want the guy you know to come here tomorrow, follow them when they leave and give them what they deserve. I want them dead, do you understand? And I need to see it. So when the work is done, I want him to contact me and show me proof they are dead. Do you get it? I also refuse the idea of not paying for that. I need to do it.” He said agitatedly. “Here. I managed to take a picture of them.” He put a picture on the table sliding it in Oliver’s direction. Oliver took it and looked at it.

“As you wish then. Tomorrow he’s going to be here. What time do they usually come?”

“Around 11:30 pm. I really hope it stays only between us!” he said holding Oliver’s wrist.

“It’s going to stay only between you, I and the guy who is going to do the job.” Oliver said nodding briefly to the man in front of him.”

At home, alone in his room, Oliver thought about his plan for the next day. He didn’t need any weapon. He was the weapon. The only demand Doug had was to see the guys dead. He didn’t say anything about how to make it happen though. He was able to get two guys at the same time even if they have guns. He just needed to hide his face to not be recognized.

 

***************************************************************

John knew Oliver had already made up his mind. As soon as he felt Oliver made that decision, he hurried to apply for an emergency meeting with Donna. He couldn’t risk the chance Oliver had to renew his life. If he really decided to follow that lead he was thinking, it was gonna be very difficult to drag him out of that deep hole of darkness he was sinking in again. He needed help in that matter.

In the angels' world, there are five degrees of scales. John was still in the fifth level, which means he was a guardian angel. The guardian angels were the ones who worked close to the humans. They had already reached a level of goodness in their soul and worked to help the humans to achieve it as well. Sometimes they could go back to the human world with a mission or when they wanted to upgrade their level by developing virtues.

Above them, on the fourth level, were the guides. They were responsible for the guardian angels to help them in what they needed and also in the development of a city. At this level, the angels had already reached a high amount of goodness and love. The third level was the mentors, they were responsible for bigger plans for the world and helped the guides. The second one was the masters. They were almost the perfect angels with a higher level of goodness and love, they helped the mentors and the other ones, but they can’t do it often. They have big responsibilities and don’t have much free time. On the top were the superior ones, the most angelical of them. They had reached the highest level of goodness, love and all other virtues.

Donna was a guiding angel and John was part of a group that she was responsible. Due to her hard work and dedication to the humans, Donna was about to become a mentor. John Diggle was a new guardian angel but had learned a lot from Donna and his partners. She always had the best advice and plans to assist the guardians.

“John, I’m so happy you reached out again. I assume things aren’t going well with Oliver. How’s the situation?” Donna’s voice made Diggle look at her coming through the meeting’s room door.

“You’re right, Donna. He isn’t making better choices and I’m afraid he is going to remain on the dark path. I don’t want him to waste this chance to try to do things differently and finally accomplish his mission, letting love and goodness into his heart. I tried to advise him, but he doesn’t listen to me. Now he accepted an assignment for tomorrow to kill two guys.  He thinks he is helping a man to get justice to his family. I don’t know what to do, Donna. Please, I need one of your ideas.”, John pleaded.

“I can see how much you care about Oliver and your concern is visible. Of course, we’re going to find a solution to help you.” Donna said touching his shoulders. “I think we are going to need shock treatment in this case.” She said smiling at him.

“Shock treatment?” John asked confused.

“Yes. If Oliver is resisting assistance from our world we need to move to his. We need to be closer to reach him.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are going to his world as a human for six months. Since you are his guardian angel, and too close of an interaction with him could affect your work, I am sending another angel to accompany you. You need to become a friend, but not become too involved. That’s why you need a backup and I have the best one in mind for this case.”

“Do you think it can really work? And who is this angel you’re talking about?”

“She’s a new one with a very good heart, but she still needs to improve the love level. It’s going to be a good mission to her to share the love she has already achieved and to get some good experience. She can finally get someone to guard so she can become a real guardian angel.”

“So, when can we talk to her? It’s really urgent.”

“One moment.”, Donna said reaching in her pocket for a communicator. “Hi, David! I need you to do me a favor. Please, send Felicity Smoak to the meeting room... It’s urgent… Thank you.”

 

“You’re going to love her, she’s lovely and kind.”

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and someone opened it.“Excuse me. Felicity is here.”  David said from the doorway.

“Excuse me. Felicity is here.”  David said from the doorway.

“Send her in. And thank you again, David.” Donna said lovingly.

At the door, a small female figure appeared. She was around 5’2'', petite, wavy blond hair that reached her shoulders, shining blue eyes, and rosy lips. Just looking at her you could tell she was an angel. She entered the room smiling to them and said,

“Hi. I’m Felicity. You wanted to see me?” she said in a sweet voice.

“Hi, Felicity! Good to see you again. I asked you to come because I have a proposition to you. This is John Diggle, Oliver Queen’s guardian angel and he needs our help.” Donna said to Felicity motioning Diggle to introduce him to her.

“Nice to meet you, John!” Felicity said stretching her hand so he could take it.

“Nice to meet you, Felicity! I really hope you can help us.” He said taking her hand and shaking.

“I hope I can. What’s the matter?”

“John is facing a difficult situation with Oliver and we need to use shock treatment. So he needs to go to the humans’ world to try to help Oliver.” Donna explained.

“Wow! It must be a really delicate situation if you’re using this resource.” Felicity said. Felicity learns really fast and it’s also very smart.

“It really is. Oliver got a chance to change his path, but he is on the verge of losing it and continuing in the darkness, casting  aside the mission meant for him to help the city.” Donna said.

“I always tried my best, but unfortunately, I don’t know what else to do.”, John said.

“Let’s have a sit and put the situation on the screen so Felicity can be aware of the what it is.”, Donna said.

On the screen played what happened to Oliver in his life including the last few days since he has been back. When it finished, Felicity had tears in her eyes. That poor man! He had been through a lot of suffering. Even though he made wrong choices, the consequences he suffered were hard. She felt deeply touched by that story. A warm feeling of compassion filled her soul and she wanted to help immediately.

“So, Felicity… I can feel you have been touched by the situation. Do you accept to help?”

“Of course. How can I help?”

“I think you know that the shock treatment can least maximum six months at the earth time. But because John is his guardian angel, he can’t be too involved with Oliver, so he needs a backup.  He needs someone who can help touch Oliver’s soul deeply with caring and love, someone who will be able to get as close as possible to make him listen to good advise and lead him to a lighter path.” Donna said.

“Do you think I am able to do it?”

 

“I’m sure you can do it. You have a lot of goodness and light and your love level is enough to touch his soul. I know you want to improve this virtue, so you need more experience in sharing and giving love. So when you accomplish this mission you’re already going to be able to work as someone’s guardian angel.” Donna answered.

Felicity was happy to hear that. She was so excited to become a guardian angel. She was going to do her best to help Oliver Queen.

“I accept. So what’s the plan?”.    


	3. Here I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, olicity fans!  
> Thank you so much for the positive feed back about this fic! I'm very happy!  
> Sorry for the late update. I really don't like to update after many days, but I really had a busy week. Now here it is! The new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.  
> PLEASE, leave your COMMENT, say what you like and dislike or any doubt!  
> From now on I have the great help from Carol (tdgal1 here on ao3!)! Thank you for that, Carol!  
> Good read! :D

CHAPTER 3: Here I am

 

This is a crazy world

These can be lonely days

It's hard to know who's on your side

Most of the time

 

Who can you really trust

Who do you really know

Is there anybody out there

Who can make you feel less alone

Sometimes you just can't make it on your own

 

If you need a place where you can run

If you need a shoulder to cry on

I'll always be your friend

 

(Here I am - Leona Lewis)

                                                    ______________________________________________________

 

John, Donna and Felicity had to hurry up to make a plan and organize everything that was necessary to make sure that things work out. Being with humans was not easy even for a few short months. John and Felicity would need identities, a cover backstory, in case someone asks for information, so people open up and accept them easily…

“We don’t have much time, so we need to come up with a plan quickly. We saw in Oliver’s routine recently that he spends most of the time at home and plans to go out this evening to do what he planned at that Red Arrow place.” Donna said looking from John to Felicity. “And by the time we solve everything that’s needed here, maybe the two of you just can arrive in the earth on time to meet him in the bar before he puts this plan into action. I’m thinking that we could try to find a job for the two of you there. It seemed that Oliver intends to go to this place more often. Not only because he liked it, but also because he got a ‘job’ there and thinks others can come up here and there. If you two are around there, maybe it would be easier to reach him. What do you think?”

“Well, I think it can be a good idea. Do you think that place’s owner is an open person?” John asked hopefully.

“I can take a look at it,” Donna said. “Let’s check the place on the screens,” she said turning them on.

It was already afternoon and the place was still closed, only the owner and the staff were there preparing for opening that night. The owner was the person who managed everything and was always around to make sure things were perfect.

“Is everything alright for tonight?” they watched on the screens as the manager talks to the staff.

“Yes.” said a woman, “but we have two small problems. The singers for today needed to cancel. We need to find a replacement. And a group reserved part of the pub today for a celebration, so it will probably be more active with many people. We need more help for today.”

“These are not small problems, Iris. It’s not that easy to find a replacement and a backup in so short of time!!”

“I know, Barry! But the singers just called to cancel. And I forgot about this group of people coming today for a celebration. It’s  good money, we can’t just miss this.”

“I give you three hours to solve this, Iris! Today is Saturday! Everybody waits for live music and if this place is gonna be more crowded, you will need to find a backup!” Barry said hurrying to his office.

At that moment Donna, John and Felicity looked at each other and Felicity said “I think we already have a chance to go in. If we can hurry up with the things here to go to their world, John and I could go there to try to apply for those jobs. I can sing and love it and John could apply for the backup. But we have to go as soon as possible so we don’t miss that chance!”.

“I’m going to try to talk with that Iris’ guardian angel to keep her from picking others so that she can choose the two of you.” Donna said standing up and looking at John “Do you agree with the plan?” She asked him.

“Of course! Let’s do this!”

“So, let’s go to find Iris’ angel and solve the temporary moving process for the two of you.”, Donna said leading them out of the meeting room towards their destination.

 

***************************************

 

Oliver spent most of the day in his room, deep in thought about what’s going to happen today, if he made the right choice, how he is going to do what he promised… As much as he wanted for the darkness to go away he felt like it had already taken his soul completely without a way back. There was a war inside of him. Even though he is not on that island anymore, it still feels like the island hadn’t left him. For so many years he tried to fight against the darkness, but he wasn’t strong enough. Maybe everything wasn’t for nothing, he got skills that could be used to help his city, maybe… His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. “Come in.”

The door opened and Thea peeked in her head. “Hey, do you have a minute?” she asked.

“Sure, come in, Speedy,” he said smiling at his sister.

“Ugh! I thought you had forgotten this nickname!” she said rolling her eyes.

“Not a chance! You’re always going to be Speedy to me!”, he said and she chuckled.

“You know, since you’ve been back you’re in this room or go out to nobody knows where at night. I know it can not be easy on you, but we missed you, Ollie.” his sister said walking in his direction and sitting on his bed next to where he was lying.

 “I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m trying to get used to this life again and it’s been harder than I thought.”, he said sitting on his bed and resting on the headboard.

“Mom was talking to Walter about trying to convince you to start working at the company. She said you needed something to occupy your mind...”

“No way I’m going to work there. This was never what I wanted. And it hasn’t changed.” Oliver said already getting annoyed by that conversation.

“Ollie, You can’t deny that you need to do something with your life. Brooding in this room all day or hiding isn't going to make things better!”

“Speedy, did you come here just to bug me or what? You, mom and everyone in this city know I’ve never wanted to take over dad’s position at the company! Isn’t that Walter guy running it?”

“He is Ollie, but mom wants a Queen there. Look, I know it might be too soon, but just think about it. Anyway, I didn’t come over here to bug you. I came to ask you to go out with me this evening, to have dinner. There is a place I wanted to go with you.”

Oliver thought about it. He knew Thea just wanted some time with him, to reconnect. He could go out with her early evening and then head out to Red Arrow later.

“Ok, Speedy. What about 8?” instantly she gave him a big smile.

“Great!!!” she said bouncing and clapping her hands. “You’re going to love it. I promise.”

“Come here.” he said reaching for her and giving her a hug.

“I’m always here for you if you want to talk. You know that, right?” She said hugging him tightly. Oliver snuggled his nose in her hair breathing her in.

“I know, Thea…” Their moment was broken by a knocking on his door. Before he could say anything, the door was opened and his mother entered the room.

“Oww… so good to see my children united. It’s going to be good to talk to both of you together.” Oliver and Thea looked at each other confused then to their mother.

“Well, mom you could at least wait until someone answers instead of  opening  the door and interrupting a moment…”

“Thea! I’m your mother and this is my house!” Moira said sternly glaring at Thea.

“Geez! Calm down, mom! Can’t we have a siblings moment here?” Thea complained.

“What’s up, mom? Is everything alright?”, Oliver finally said.

“Everything's fine. I just wanted to say to both of you that on Monday we have an important event and both of you must be present. It’s the Applied Science division inauguration. It’s a significant moment for the company so all the family must be there.” Moira said.

“Do we really have to go?” Thea asked annoyed.

“Yes, Thea!”

“We’re going to be there, mom.” Oliver said trying to avoid an argument.

“Great. Now, Thea, could you give your brother and I a moment please?”

“Yeah.” Thea said standing up and walking towards the door. “Don’t forget our plan for today big bro”, she said looking over her shoulder on her way out.

“I won’t!” Oliver said loudly so she could hear him.

As soon as Thea was gone, Moira started the conversation. Oliver was already standing near a chair by his desk and motioned for her to take a seat. “So, Oliver, I think it’s  the time for us have a serious conversation about your future -”

“Mom”, Oliver interrupted her before she could continue “I’m an adult. I don’t need you to plan and tell me what to do with my future. And if this conversation is about work at QC, the answer it’s no. You know very well I’ve never wanted it.”

“Oliver, I’m your mother. For five years I thought you were dead. Now I see that you have another chance, that you were brought back to life, but I don’t see you doing anything to try to be really back to this world!” Moira said reaching for his hand. “I’m worried about you, Oliver. Since you’ve been back you haven’t left this room and when you do it’s to go who knows where. I know that what you’ve been through wasn’t easy. But we want to help you.”

“And by helping me you want me to do what you want like always, mom! You know nothing about what happened to me. You never asked me what _I_ really wanted to do! You always just tell me what to do! Guess what, mom?! Not this time. I will go to that ceremony thing, but I’m not going to work at the company!” he said standing up turning his back to his mom.

“Oliver, son. It’s not that! I just want what’s the best for you! I want my son back!”

“There is no coming back, mom! This is me now! You have to accept that. I know what’s the best for me. Don’t worry, I won’t be a dead weight here, I’m going to do something with my life as soon as I feel ready to. Next week I’m going to start looking for a place for myself. I don’t think it’s  a good idea continue living here.”

“You don’t need to do that! You have enough space here and we are closer to you. You need it, Oliver. You’ve already spent a long time alone! Don’t do that, please?”. Moira pleaded.

“Look, mom. For now, I need it. Don’t worry, I won’t disappear. I’ll come over every week. But on Monday, I’m going to find another place. Sorry.” he said walking out of the room.

 

*****************************

 

Leaving the planning room, John, Felicity and Donna walked back to the meeting room for the final conversation.

“So, Iris’ angel is already working on what we asked for and we already have a backstory for both of you.” Donna said to Felicity and John while they took their seats. Looking at the paper where all the plans and rules were written, Donna continued. “ Felicity is going to apply for the singer job at Red Arrow. She is going to say that she just moved from Las Vegas and doesn’t have a place to live yet, so she needs the job. The plan is for her to show up first and get their trust. Then, she will mention that she knows someone for the bar job. John is a close friend who moved from Vegas with her. For the first month there you will have the messenger’s help. You will also have a special kind of mobile phone with you. From it, you can talk to me only once a week. Not more than this, so choose well the time to use it! You must remember well the rules. In six months you both have to come back regardless of the situation with Oliver. ” Donna stopped to look at them “Under no circumstances, you are allowed to stay there more than that, so work as hard as you can to help him during this period. John, remember to not get too involved emotionally or you may compromise your task as his guardian angel. Felicity is there to be the one to get closer to him, to try and get his trust, friendship so she could plant the seed in his heart. Remember that as much as you do your best it doesn’t mean you are going to succeed. It’s always Oliver’s choice. Your task is to plant the seed, but its development will happen according to him. Always try to respect that. None of you can’t choose for him or decide what’s the best for him. Accept who he is, but always try to show him he can always do better.” Donna said firmly.

“I understand, Donna.” John said. “I’ll do my best, I promise. And we’re not going to waste the time we have to help him.” Donna nodded and smile after his statement.

“We are going to meet him for the first time while he is vulnerable. He plans on kill two men today evening. What can we do about it?” Felicity asked a little worried.

“Good question.” Diggle said.

“Well, as I told you, you can’t make decisions for him. What you can and must do is try to touch his soul, open his heart to another perspective, so he can over-think his actions before doing anything. So, today, Felicity your task it's getting closer to him and try to subtly show him another perspective. Do the best you can. Any other question or doubt?”

“I don’t think so.” John said.

“I do. Soon we are going to the human world out of the blue. What about our clothes? Are we going in this gown?” Felicity said.

“Before you go to Red Arrow to apply for the job, you are going from here straight to our messenger on the earth. His name is Cisco and his cover is being a bookseller in a discreet book shop. There you will get  anything you need for the beginning.” Donna explained them.

“Okay... So? Let’s go?” Felicity asked excitedly.

They stood and walked to the moving department so they can finally go to the human’s world. From there they couldn’t go back and they were going to face the challenge of being in a dense world, where the evil was bigger and the circumstances weren’t easy. But the love and goodness they have to help Oliver were bigger than any obstacles they might face.

After resolving everything they needed, Donna walked Felicity and John to a metal door. Standing in front of it, Donna said: “Are you ready?”. John and Felicity looked at each other and together answered “Yes.”. In front of them.  the door opened and they went inside of it. It was similar to an elevator. “God bless both of you. And from here I’m going to always help you. Good luck.” Donna said and hit a button that made the doors close. She smiled and waved at them as it was closing and John said: “Thank you.”. Felicity smiled and waved back at Donna.

 

***********************************************************

 

Oliver was getting ready to go out for dinner with Thea. He decided to wear dark jeans, a dark gray long-sleeved Henley, black boots and black leather jacket. If he was going to Red Arrow straight from this place with Thea, being dressed in dark color was good for what he was going to do. He put a shade cloth in the back pocket of his pants to cover his face later. By the door, his sister shouted “Ollie, are you ready?” knocking on his door. “Yes, Speedy!” he said going to open the door. “Wow, you look good, bro.” Thea said as soon as she saw him smiling at him.

“Thank, sis.” he said chuckling. “You look good too. Let’s go?”

“Yeah. I asked the driver to take us. I can’t drive yet and I want to surprise you.” Thea said walking by his side.

Once in the car, Oliver observed the city through the window deep in thoughts. “You ok?” his sisters said in a sweet voice touching his shoulder. “Yeah.” he said now looking at her. “Just thinking.”. Thea nodded.

“Did you and mom fight?” she asked after some minutes.

“Kinda.” Oliver said exhaling loudly.

“What about?”

“You know, she trying to control my life like always. But this time she won’t. I’m not that fool boy anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“On Monday I’m going to find a place for myself. I can’t live in that house anymore.”

“What?? But why move Ollie? You’ve just come back!”

“Thea, I’m not going to disappear. I’m a grown man, an adult. It’s time to leave the mansion already. Being there now is only going to cause more conflicts. And like I told mom, I will visit every week.”

Thea looked at him with sad eyes then lowered her gaze. “Please, don’t leave us again. I can’t take it again once more…” she whispered.

“Hey,” Oliver said reaching for her hand “I’m not leaving. I’m just moving to another place in the city. I will often see you and talk to you.” he assured squeezing her hand.

“Promise?” she said looking at his eyes.

“I promise.”

“Then let’s make a deal. Wednesday it’s our day every week. No matter what, this day it’s only ours.”

“Deal.” Oliver said and smiled. “Why Wednesday, though?” he asked frowning.

“It’s the day we got the news about the boat. I want to replace the sadness from this day with the joy of having you back.” she said with tears in her eyes.

Their moment was broken when the driver said they had arrived.

“Well, let’s go.” Thea said pulling him by the hand.

They got off the car and walked a little until they were in front of the Big Belly Burger.

“BBB, hun?” Oliver said looking at that familiar place.

“Yeah. To remember the good times. Shall we go in?”

“We shall.”

 

***************************************************

 

When the elevator’s door opened John and Felicity walked out of it and were faced with a smiley face. “Hi! You must be John and Felicity sent by Donna. Am I right?” a young man with long hair said to them.

“Yes. We are.” John said smiling stretching his hand to the boy.

“Cisco Ramon. I’m Donna’s messenger here in Starling. It’s a pleasure to have you here.” the boy said shaking John’s hand.

“Thank you. I’m John Diggle.”

“I’m Felicity Smoak.” Felicity shanking Cisco hand too.

“Well, now that we introduced ourselves. Let’s get to the business.” Cisco said leading them from a corridor to a small room. “So, I have some things here for you before you guys go to your destination.” In the room, there were cabinets, a table with chairs, many pieces of equipment and some books. Opening one of the cabinets, Cisco picked up two mobile phones and a small suitcase. He put in on the table and said “Here, I have the mobile phones for you. I think Donna explained how they work here. I also have a pair of normal clothes for both of you, as well as notebooks and the rules are written on paper.” Cisco said opening the suitcase and taking the supplies out of it. “It’s important to write in your notebooks weekly for the registration and any doubt you have, just check the rules you got. In the back of this room, there is a small bathroom where you can change so Felicity can go as soon as possible. ”

“Thank you, Cisco.”, John said touching the boy’s shoulder. “You should go ahead and get changed, Felicity. You must get ready to go to Red Arrow.”

“Yes, I’m going”. She picked up the clothes and walked to the bathroom.

“So…” Cisco said “I know the girl Felicity is going to meet soon. She came here in the afternoon to let me know they are needing people to work at the pub. I promised I’d take someone to her as soon as I have them. Therefore I’m going with Felicity to introduce her to Iris. It’s not far from here.”

At this moment, Felicity walked out of the bathroom wearing blue jeans, long sleeved blouse and flats. She had her wavy blond hair down and looked adorable. “How do I look?” she asked and the men turned at her direction.

“Like a nice human.”, John said smiling at her.

“You look great, Felicity. We need to go now. On our way, I’m going to explain some things to you .” Cisco said.

“Thank you. Let’s go.”

Cisco and Felicity walked on the streets of Starling City while they talked.

“Try to act as normal as possible. I know you’re going to face some strange habits or things you aren’t used to, but just observe how the other humans act and try to follow it. Of course not all. I mean, it’s hard for us to lie and say a story that it’s not the truth about us. But you can’t say who you really are, so try to make the story convincing.” Cisco said.

“Ok. I’ll do my best. I want it to work. I don’t want to fail Donna and John. Most of all I want to help Oliver.” Felicity said.

“You’re going to do great. I’m sure. Can you really sing well?” he said.

“I believe, yes. And I love it. I used to sing in our world and teach it too.” Felicity said smiling.

“That’s awesome! Look, you can always come to me if you need help, any advice.” Cisco said stopping the walk. “Here we are.” He said pointing to a building. “I’m going inside with you.” They walked to the front door and Cisco rang a bell. After some minutes an afflicted face appeared when the door was open.

“Please, tell me you’ve got something.” a brunette said looking at Cisco.

“Hi, Iris! Calm down. You look very tense. I’m here with someone interested in the job.” Cisco said motioning to Felicity at his side. Iris looked from him to Felicity.

“You’re a lifesaver, Cisco!” she said excitedly. “Nice to meet you. I’m Iris.”, she said stretching her hand.

“Hi. I’m Felicity. Nice to meet you too. I’m new in the city and need a job, so when I went to the book shop, Cisco here told me he knew a place where they need a replacement for the singer, so here I am.” she said in a hurry and all the eyes were watching her in surprise. “Sorry. I talk fast when I’m nervous.”, she said with a nervous chuck. Iris laughed and Cisco shook his head.

“It’s ok, Felicity. I just hope you can sing when you are nervous. Please, let’s go in.”

They entered and Iris led them to a room. Felicity observed the place closely.

“Please, have a seat.”, Iris said and Felicity and Cisco took the seats next to a wood table. Iris walked to the other side of the table and sat on her chair.

“Well, I’m desperate. I need a singer for tonight because the band that was coming canceled. We have some hours before we open and I haven’t found anybody until now. We’re expecting a full house today and we can’t just don't have live music today. It’s mandatory from Friday to Sunday. Also, I’m a little stressed because I couldn’t find a backup for today.” Iris said rubbing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Anyway, I really hope you can save us, Felicity. Barry’s livid with me. I just need to do a test with you, ask some question and we hire you for today.”

“That’s fine. But if you need, I moved here with a friend, so maybe he can help with the backup…” Felicity said.

“Really?” Iris said already looking hopeful. “That would be awesome!” It’s really hard to find people to hire in such short time! I really trust our friend here judgment, so I’m going to give you a try.”

“Thank you, Iris. Felicity is really a good person. So is her friend.” Cisco said.

“Well, let’s get started.

 

******************************************

 

At Big Belly Burger, the dinner ran smoothly for Oliver and Thea. It’s a little more than 8:30 pm and they were sitting enjoying burgers, fries and milkshakes.

“It’s really good to come back here after so many years. It’s still the best place for this kind of food.” Oliver said. “I didn’t expect you to bring me here today, though.”

“Well, I wanted something familiar and nice. I also love the burgers from here, so…” she said shrugging.

“Thank you.”

“Can I go with you on Monday?” Thea asked. Oliver thought for some minutes.

“Yeah… You can come with me.”

“I think I would do the same if I were you… It’s not easy to deal with mom every day.”

“It’s not just about her, Thea. It’s about me. It’s time for that.”

“But, do you really want to live alone, Ollie? Isn’t good to have people who love you around? Or do you plan to make amends with Laurel?”

“No, Thea. Laurel and I are definitely over. I don’t want anybody right now. I still have many things to figure out.”

“I’m always here with you, Ollie,” Thea said holding his hand.

 

When dinner was over, Thea and Oliver walked a little on the walk side.

“Speedy, you can call the driver and go home. I want to walk a little by myself, is that ok?”

“Are you sure? Be careful, Ollie. The city isn’t like it used to be. It’s really dangerous to walk alone in the evening. Why don’t we go home and tomorrow you can walk in the morning?” she said a little worried.

“Don’t worry, Speedy. I’m going to be fine. I survived five years on an island.” he hugged his sister and continued “Go home, and I’ll be home soon too.”

“Fine! But promise me you’re going to be careful.”

“I will.”

After Thea was gone, Oliver walked around the city for a while. The Glades was now a place the criminals took over and some of the other areas were now opaque, without life, not many people walking around, having fun like it used to be. The city was really different. _What happened to this city? Why hasn’t anybody done something about it?_

It was around 10 pm when Oliver arrived at Red Arrow. It was already full with people. He took a seat at the bar and looked around. No sign of the guys yet. He turned to ask for a drink and a tall dark skinned man said: “What can I get you, sir?”.

“Neat Whiskey, please,” he said and turned to look around again. The stage was still empty, but most of the table was occupied. Then, a woman went on stage and started talking.

“Ladies and gentleman, today we have a special guest to sing for us. I know you guys were waiting for ‘The Flash band’ but they couldn’t make it today, I’m sorry. So tonight let's give a hand for Felicity Smoak!” the people clapped and Oliver observed.

On the stage, a woman came out from behind the curtains. She was a vision, Oliver thought. She was wearing a short white lace dress with long sleeves, her wavy blond hair was down on her shoulders and she looked a little nervous. She looked around the place and her eyes found his. As soon as she laid her eyes on him, he felt like he was hit by a wave of something he couldn’t explain. He just couldn’t take his eyes off her, just her presence there made the place light up. Her face softened and she smiled. _God, that is a very beautiful smile,_ he thought. Just now he realized she was saying something on the microphone.

“... so thank you for having me today. I received a list with the most asked songs and I promise to do my best to sing them for you. But the first song that I would like to sing is meaningful in many ways, then here we go...” her voice was soft and beautiful.

She held the microphone with both hands and closed her eyes. The introductory melody of a piano started in a slow beat and she hummed with it. When she opened her eyes, she locked her eyes with his again and started singing. (Click to listen to the song: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGyHYJBArPY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGyHYJBArPY))

_“This is a crazy world_

_These can be lonely times_

_It's hard to know who's on your side_

_Most of the time_

 

Her voice sounded angelic and sweet. It came over him like it was hypnotizing him. Even if he wanted, he couldn’t stop looking at her. She was looking at him like she could read his soul, like she could see what nobody else couldn’t.

 

_Who can you really trust?_

_Who do you really know?_

_Is there anybody out there_

_Who can make you feel less alone?_

_Sometimes you just can't make it on your own_

 

It felt like she wasn’t just singing a song. She was singing just for him and Oliver felt it in his heart. The lyrics were saying something to him and he couldn’t understand why a song was touching him deeply. Maybe it was because he really felt just like she was describing him on that song...

 

_If you need a place where you can run_

_If you need a shoulder to cry on_

_I'll always be your friend_

 

She opened her arms and smiled at that moment.

 

_When you need some shelter from the rain_

_When you need a healer for your pain_

_I will be there time and time again_

_When you need someone to love you_

_Here I am_

 

She put her hands on her heart and closed her eyes. The instrumental part started again, she took the microphone off of the stand and walked down the stairs of the stage.

 

_If you have broken dreams_

_Just lay them all on me_

_I'll be the one who understands_

_So take my hand_

 

She was walking in his direction and everybody was watching her mesmerized, she reached her arm out then took a turn. Oliver’s never seen something like that. She had a glow that shined even brighter when she was singing.

 

_If there is emptiness_

_You know I'll do my best_

_To fill you up with all the love_

_That I can show someone_

_I promise you you'll never walk alone_

 

Felicity continued walking around but looked at him again when she sang the last verse.

 

_Well, if you need a place where you can run_

_If you need a shoulder to cry on_

_Well, I'll always be your friend_

 

_When you need a shelter from the rain_

_When you need a healer for your pain_

_I will be there time and time again_

_When you need someone to love you_

_Here I am_

 

She started walking back to the stage, then put the microphone on the stand again and went on.

 

_Everybody needs somebody who_

_Make apart the heart and soul in two_

 

_Well, if you need a place where you can run_

_If you need a shoulder to cry on_

_I'll always be your friend_

 

Felicity closed her eyes again opening her arms.

 

_When you need a shelter from the rain_

_When you need a healer for your pain_

_I will be there time and time again_

_When you need someone to love you_

_Here I am, here I am”_

 

At the last verse, she opened her eyes, smiled, put her hands on her chest and curved her body to take the bow. Everybody clapped, some of them whistled, some stood up. But Oliver wasn’t able to move. He felt like he was in shock. His eyes never left her. She was thanking the crowd, turning to all directions. Then, she looked at him again. He wasn’t sitting too far from the stage, so he could perfectly see her deep blue eyes and a bright smile, her petite figure was delicate and she had creamy skin. He didn’t even notice that his drink was already placed for him by his side.

 

“She’s really good, isn’t she?” a deep masculine voice came up behind him. He turned around and saw the same waiter behind the counter.

“Yes,” he said sounding a little out of breath. “She is really good,” Oliver said to the guy.

“I could listen to her for hours. Too bad she doesn’t make exceptions for friends…”

“Do you know her?” Oliver asked curiously.

“Yeah. We’re old friends. We just moved here to start a new journey.”

Oliver looked back to the stage. Felicity was sitting now and another song started. He turned to the waiter again.

“Where did you come from?” he asked then drank a little.

“Vegas. I’m John Diggle, I’m here just for a backup today. They needed an extra hand.”

“Jonas,” Oliver said moving his hand to shake John’s.

“Nice to meet you, Jonas,” Diggle said with a friendly smile.

“Nice to meet you.”, Oliver said back. “Awesome replacement they found. Do you think they might invite your friend again?” he said looking back at Felicity.

“I don’t know. But I hope so.”

Oliver continued with his drink but never stopped watching her. Now she wasn’t looking at him so intensely. But every once in awhile she would look at him and smile. _Do I know her from somewhere? I’d remember if I did. Why does she look at me this way? Is she flirting with me? It doesn’t look like that. That wasn’t a hungry or lustful look I usually get from women… why did she sing that song as she was trying to tell me something? Why did I feel so touched by that? I need to find out._        

 


	4. Won't you save me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes an important decision; a friendship path starts and an unexpected encounter happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
> I'm finally back! I'm really sorry for the almost one year delay...  
> Now I'm really back. Even though I already have all this fic planned, I decided to focus in "Give us a try" because it's a longer story.  
> From now on I want to update both of them in every two weeks!  
> I'm very excited about sharing this fic with you!  
> Once again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for the support, comments, and kudos!  
> I always want to know what you think, so leave your comment!!
> 
> Have a nice reading!

[Oliver's outfit coffee shop](https://www.polyvore.com/oliver_coffee_shop/set?id=224420172)

[Felicity's outfit coffee shop](https://www.polyvore.com/felicity_coffee_shop/set?id=224419574)

 

Chapter 4: “Won’t you save me?”

  
  


(...)

I never thought I'd be speaking these words

I never thought I'd need to say

Another day alone is more than I can take

 

Won't you save me?

Saving is what I need

I just wanna be by your side

Won't you save me?

I don't wanna to be

Just drifting through the sea of life

(...)

(Save me - Hansons)

  
  


Oliver stayed focused on Felicity for a long time, but at around 11 pm he spotted the guys entering the bar. At that moment he turned his attention to them remembering the promise he made to that guy who had his family murdered by them. The guys approached the stool and asked a drink. They stayed there for around ten minutes then started to leave. As soon as they went out, Oliver paid his bill and walked out. Just before he leaves completely something made him look back at the stage again and his gaze met hers. She was looking deeply at him, then he turned his gaze away and left.

 

The rain was pouring outside, but he could see the guys getting closer to a car by the alley, so he walked fast to catch them.

 

“Stop right there!”, he says in a low raspy voice when he is close enough to be heard. They guys turn around and one of them says:

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

“I’m here to make justice for the Adam’s family!”, he answered and the men started to laugh.

 

“We have no idea what you’re talking about! Just fuck off!”, the other guy says then starts to turn to leave.

 

“So I’m going to remind you…”, Oliver then gets closer to them and starts fighting. It wasn’t hard for him to fight two guys at the same time. When the men are almost unconscious on the ground, he put them in the car and goes to the driver seat. 

 

He drives away to the Glades and pulls the car into a desert alley. The guys grunt in pain when he pulls them out of the back seat of the car. 

 

“You went into a family’s house and murdered a little girl and her mother because you couldn’t get any money! They were innocent! And until now they didn’t get justice! Well, now it’s the time!”, Oliver says almost growling. 

 

“We… we don’t… know… what you’re… talking…”, one of them tries to say and Oliver picks him up then puts one arm around his neck. One movement and he could kill that guy. Just as he is going to do it, the image of Felicity comes into his mind, it’s almost as he could still listen to her sweet voice. That makes him froze in place. The image of her looking at him like she could see his soul made him feel ashamed of what he was going to do at that moment. But at the same time, he had made a promise to bring justice to that poor man’s family and he had to show proof of their death.  _ What am I going to do?  _ he thought and loses his grip on the guy, dropping him on the floor.  _ I can’t to this…  _ He then starts pacing and then comes up with an idea. 

 

***

 

“I… I don’t know what to say… I’ve never thought I would get to have this moment.”, Doug says .  “Now they paid for what they’ve done. Thank you”, he continued but after some minutes he starts crying. “I thought this would really make me feel better… but… it didn’t bring them back…”, he continues and cries harder. “My God! I’ve become like them! I murdered them! I’m not this person!”, he went on his knees and Oliver was just looking at him without knowing what to do.

 

“You didn’t murder them. I did the job.”, Oliver decides to say.

 

“But I asked you to do it! I’m also responsible!”, Doug says back.

 

Oliver looks at the two unconscious guys on the floor and finally decides to say the truth. “They are not dead.”. At that moment, Doug stands up looking at him with big eyes.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I checked their pulse! They are dead!”, he shouts.

 

“It’s just a trick. I… I couldn’t… I decided it was the best.”, he says then walks to the men and touches under their chin waking them up.

 

“I… I can not believe it!”, Doug whispers.

 

“I can drop them in the police station and they will get the justice they deserve.”, Oliver tells him. “And you can have your conscience still at peace with that.”, he completes. “But I assure you I made them feel pain and suffer already.”.

 

“I… I think you are right. Thank you again…”, Doug looks again at Oliver’s masked face.

 

Oliver just nods and leave.

 

****

It’s almost 3am when Oliver gets back home. He feels drained but at the same time restless. He has a hot shower and lays on his bed just in his boxers. He tries to sleep but can’t stop thinking about what happened. He had almost killed again. Two men he didn’t even know. He was going to do just what other person had asked him. Just like old times. He takes a deep breath and then remembers the image he saw right before he was going to kill the man. Felicity. How could a woman he barely knows get into his head like that? He didn’t know, but just thinking about her and her sweet voice made his heart... lighter. With her pretty face in his mind, he drifted off to sleep. 

 

**** 

 

“You think he did it?”, Dig asks Felicity the next morning when they are walking together looking for a place to have breakfast. Apparently now they had to put food into their bodies to keep them in this world.

 

“I don’t really know and we can’t call Donna now to ask things, we just have to wait and pray for the best. As soon as he left yesterday my mind was in prayer for him and just this morning I prayed again for him to come to the light. I could feel his pain, John… he is suffering. I saw the raw pain in his eyes yesterday when he looked at me.”, she says with concern in her voice.

 

“I felt it too. He talked to me a little yesterday. He even lied about his name to me too.”, Diggle says. 

 

“You know, we have to find a place to stay. Right now we have Cisco’s support for one month. Where are we going to stay the next five months after that?”, she asked.

 

“You are right. But I have good news. Before closing the bar yesterday, the owner came up to me and offered a permanent job. He said he appreciated my work.”, he says with a smile in his face.

 

“That’s great, John! I still need to find a job too. I don’t know if being a singer will be enough for us to have resources to keep ourselves here for the time we need. Everything in this world revolves around money…”, Felicity says.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll find a way. For now, I have a job and it can help us.”, he assures her.

 

*** 

 

Oliver woke up around 5:30 am. He was having a nightmare again. But this time what woke him up, taking him away from that horrible place was  _ her _ . He was being tortured in a dark place, then suddenly he saw a small light and a sweet voice coming from that.  _ Come to the light… I’m with you… You are not alone…  _ Then he had found strength and followed that light. That’s how he had woken up.

 

He still couldn’t understand how that had happened. Maybe he thought too much about her yesterday before sleep. Yes, that was the reason. After a run around the gardens, he went back to his room for a shower and get dressed up. Outside, he picked his Ducati and went for a ride to clear his head. He wandered around the city without knowing what to do that Sunday morning. He then stopped in a coffee shop, sat in one of the farthest tables after asking for a coffee and pancakes. 

 

Just as his food arrived he saw two people coming in. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he recognized the woman. It was Felicity. She was different now. She has her hair back in a ponytail, is wearing glasses, a sweater, and jeans. She looks pretty and cute. She is smiling and talking with someone familiar… The bartender… what was his name again? Diggle?  _ John Diggle _ . They walked in and went to stand by the counter. He could see Felicity was looking at the menu for a long time, a frown on her eyebrows, she would point something out to John, then laughed. He couldn’t stop looking. Maybe because of his intense stare, he brought their attention to him. John saw him first and waved, Felicity then looked at his direction and smiled making his heart skip a beat. He then waved to them, then signed for them to come closer. They walked until they were next to his table.

 

“Hey, I remember you from the Red Arrow. John Diggle, right?”, he said looking at Dig.

 

“Yeah. That was me. I remember you as well. Jonas, right?”.

 

“Umm… Yeah…”, Oliver answers.

 

“I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Felicity.”, she said to him in her sweet voice stretching her hand to him. He then stood up and held her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Felicity. I’m O… Jonas.”, he answers but as soon as he had touched her hand he felt a strange energy run through his body making almost impossible for him to not tell her his first name.

 

“Nice to meet you too.”, she says looking deeply at his eyes.

 

“Hmm… Would you like to join me? I know both of you are new in the city…”, he says then sits down. “My food arrived but I can wait for your orders.”.

 

“Oh! We’d love it! If fact I had no idea what to ask!”, Felicity said with laughter in her voice and didn’t hesitate to sit down.

 

“Yeah! It will be nice to join you if we aren’t bothering you…”, John says.

 

“Of course not. Have a seat please.”, Oliver said and he didn’t know why he had done this. He had this strange feeling that he could trust those people. He felt like he had known John for a long time, he was just… familiar.

 

Oliver helped them to order and then John started a conversation.

 

“Thank you for inviting us, Jonas. We literally don’t know many people here. It was good to see someone familiar today.”

 

“Yeah… We just know Cisco who helped us to get the job and the people who manage the Red Arrow.”, Felicity says then starts eating her food.

 

“How long do you guys plan on staying? Do you plan on living here in Starling?”, Oliver asks.

 

“We are going to stay for some months.”, Diggle says.

 

“I see…”, Oliver says with a little disappointment in his voice.

 

“Wow! this thing is really good!!”, Felicity says after sipping her coffee.

 

“It’s just coffee...” Oliver says amused with her reaction to the drink.

 

“Really? I already love it! It’s going to be my favorite!”, she says brightly.

 

“You have never drunk coffee? I’m pretty sure they have it in Vegas…”, Oliver asks surprised at her behavior.

 

“Ohh… Yeah… coffee…”, she speaks nervously and looks at Diggle like asking for help, “Of course I know it…”, she looks back at him and chuckles, “Just… I… I think this from here it’s... better.”, she finishes and bites her lower lips nervously.

 

“I understand…”, Oliver replies and can not stop smiling at her. He doesn’t remember when the last time he smiled naturally, but since this interaction with Felicity he couldn’t help but feeling a little bit lighter.

 

They continue eating and Oliver is curious about them.

 

“So, do you already have a place to stay in the city?”, he then asks.

 

“For now we are in a room in a bookshop where Cisco works. But tomorrow we are going to start looking for a place to stay. Good thing that I got the job at the bar…”, John says.

 

“Are you a couple?”, Oliver can’t help but ask.

 

“Couple?”, Felicity asks confused.

 

“Yes. Are you together, like boyfriend and girlfriend?” 

 

“No. We are just friends.”, Diggle answers.

 

“Ohh… I see… Tomorrow I’m going to look for a place for myself as well. If you need help you can come with me and find a place too.”, Oliver suggests and he is surprised to feel hopeful to meet them again. Mainly Felicity.

 

“Oh! That would be great!”, Felicity says clapping her hands. “We really have no idea how to go to places around here. We walked a lot to find places we were looking for! It’d be very good to use some help from someone who knows the city.”.

 

“It’s settled then. I can come here again tomorrow and pick you up, but if you give me the bookshop address I can also pick you up there.”, he says and just now he is starting to realize they really don’t know who he really is. Even though they are not from the city, his family company and the news about the Queens are always in the national news.

 

“We can come here again tomorrow to meet you. When should we come?”, Diggle asks.

 

“Uhmm… we can grab breakfast here again and then go look around. What do you think 9 am?”, he suggests.

 

“We’ll be here.”, Diggle says then smile at him as well as Felicity.

  
  


When they are done eating, Oliver asks the bill and pays for their food after insisting on that. 

 

“Well, I need to go now, but I hope to see you back here tomorrow.”. Oliver says when they are outside.

 

“We’ll be here.”, Felicity says smiling at him. “Thank you very much for your help and for paying for our food. I really hope we can become friends. What do you think?”, she continues looking at him with that hopeful eyes and joy in her voice.

 

“I… I think we can work on that.”, he finally says. “It was really good meeting the two of you.”, he then reaches to shake their hands again.

 

“See you soon, Jonas! And thank you again.”. Diggle says shaking his hand.

 

“See you tomorrow.”, Felicity says and shakes his hand too. Again, he feels the same energy but manages to hide how it affected him.

 

“See you.”, he says then leaves.

  
  


On the way home, his thoughts are about John and Felicity. It was strange to him after all these years to get close to strange people without seeing a target or a threat. He felt like he could trust them. They looked friendly and also didn’t have any other friends in town, so he had offered help and it didn’t feel wrong, it felt right.

He decided to go see Tommy instead of going home, then. He was not sure if Tommy was home, and he still did not have his phone but he decided to try it. He memorized the address so it wouldn’t be a problem. Tommy had been living alone in a flat for three years now.

 

Getting in front of the building, he parked his motorbike then headed inside. He rang the bell and waited. But he wasn’t prepared for what he faced, though. Instead of Tommy, another familiar face opened the door and looked at him surprised.

 

“ _ Laurel… _ ”, he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in touch with me on twitter, say hello: @rhkac


End file.
